deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Drayco90/The Offical Page Revamping Committee
Hey Deadliest Fiction, it's your old friend Edit-Ma...Drayco. Drayco90. As many of you are aware, there is a great deal of problems plauging the pages on this wiki- from inconsistant infoboxe usage, to lack of a consistant format, to users who simply don't use them at all. I'd like that to change, and as such, we have obtained permission from Leo and Pachey to bring this together: An official Committee of users who will come together and create one format, and then spread it across the wiki. We will create pages for the pageless warriors who have been used. We will update battle stati until they are all up to date. We will track down every partail unupdated page, and we will usher in a new era of continuity across this wiki. First, we need a list of users who are willing to help participate in this revamping operation. Below are a list of names that are currently signed on to help *Drayco90 (Project Head) *Arrow7000 *HaydenStudios *Lasmoore *Sith Venator *So-Pro Warrior *Richard Starkey *Leolab *El Alamein Simply volunteer to help, and you will be added to this list. The New Warrior Page Format Too many times have we seen battles with older infoboxes, but there is a latest box. The one shown on this page. In order to further maintain continuity between the pages, the following infobox should be transfered to every page. While there is an explanation for each field of information, there is one discrepancy- when creating a fictional character, the "Origin" box should be their first apperance. So, for instance, the Master Chief page's Origin should read Halo: Combat Evolved. For a real warrior, it should simply be the location they are from in the real world, so George Washington's page should read Origin: The United States of America. Each warrior page should be broken down as such: First, the infobox, with all fields of information filled out, and a suitable picture found. If you feel that a picture that was suitable for infobox was replaced with a lesser picture by another user, take it to the talk page- do NOT start an edit-war over something so simple. Next, a description of the warrior's history should be placed WITHOUT a header. This will help the page look better. Historys should tell all the reader needs to know about the warrior, but should not be too in-depth, and should be around as long as infobox, give or take a few paragraphs. Most of these warriors have other wikis of their own, which are for more in-depth information. After the warrior information and history, the battle section start. Battles should be formatted as such: Battle vs. Warrior 2 (by User) Copy battle here. Conclude battle with a link to the original blog, so that viewers can see who wrote it, and what the votes looked like. Following that is: Expert's Opinion In this section, summarize the opinions of the voters which lead to this outcome. It doesn't need to be longer than a paragraph or so. The Problem of Rematches Lately the wiki has been going through numerous rematches, and those can be troublesome. We don't want users' hard work to dissapear because people disagree with something and rematch. To handle this, the new format will ensure that only the rematch will be in the Warrior's Infobox, but both will be posted as a battle. When this is done, the format will be Rematch vs. Warrior 2 (by User) battle text Expert's Opinion Same as before Rematch Information A paragraph that describes the reason why a rematch was needed. Talk about the voting policy, the load-outs or whatever else made it an invalid match. Alternate Universe characters Sometimes, there's just too many versions of one character. Optimus Prime (G1) is NOT Optimus Prime (Movieverse), and this needs to be accounted for. To do this, simply create another page entitled Optimus Prime, which will link to both the G1 and Movie counterparts. Pages Updated Thus Far When you update a page to the standard, please comment below so that it can be added. *Anton Chigurh * Akuma * Altair * Batman (disambiguation) ** Batman (Adam West) ** Batman (Comics) ** Batman (DCAU) ** Batman (Nolanverse) ** Batman (Terry McGinnis) * Battlefield: 1942 * Battlefield: Vietnam * Big Daddies * Black Label Organization * BlackWarGreymon * Booker DeWitt * Cataphract * Caelan * Captain America (Disambiguation) ** Captain America (Comics) ** Captain America (MCU) * Chu-Ko-Nu * Cole Phelps * Dovahkiin * Duke Nukem * Dr. Manhattan * Faramir * Gandalf * General Grievous * Gimli * HAL 9000 * Henry Blackburn * Horatio Caine * Imhotep * Jack the Ripper * Jack Ryan * James Bond * Jason Bourne * John Marston * John Rambo * The Joker (Disambiguation) ** The Joker (Comics) ** The Joker (The Dark Knight) * Kelsier * King Arthur * Knights of the Round Table * Koopa Troop * Legion of Monsters * Legolas * Lex Luthor * Lone Wanderer * Mario * Master Chief * Monroe * Mordecai * Nathan Drake * Nick Burkhardt * Nick Cutter * Nomad * Ogami Itto * Oleg Stark * Persian Archer * Primids * Quote * Robin Hood * Rorschach * Samurai * Sauron * Skullduggery Pleasent * Spider-Man (disambiguation) ** Spider-Man (Comics) ** Spider-Man (Takuya Yamashiro) * Soap MacTavish * Solid Snake * Static Shock (DCAU) * Straw Hat Pirates * Tartarus * Tesseract * The Avengers (MCU) * The Fraternity * The Sniper * The Untouchables * Thomas "Neo" Anderson * Thor (Comics) * Thor (Mythology) * Travis Bickle * Vin * Voldemort * Winged Hussar * X-Men (Golden Age) * Yokai Academy Counter Squad Battle Headers So far, there are numerous headers for battles, from things like Vs. Warrior 2 to The Battle with Warrior 2 (by author). So we need to determine what the standard for this shall be. Below are two polls to make the decision EDIT: The people of the wiki have now voted, and the results stand thus. The polls now only exist for statistical reasons. Should the author name be included in the Header? Yay Nay How should the Header appear The Battle With Warrior 2 Vs. Warrior 2 Battle Against Warrior 2 Battle vs. Warrior 2 Should warrior page links go in the Header? Yay Nay Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts